OTH
by LAKEHURST Productions
Summary: SEASON ONE: The final chapter of season one is here, read now and see if you like it, so far season two is definately going to be made...please review.
1. Pilot

**"PILOT"**

(1x01)

**SCENE 1: "THE BRIDGE" - **

**JAMIE SCOTT VOICEOVER: **

_"Adam Bede once wrote...See the difference between the impression a man makes on you when you walk by his side in familiar talk..."_

**Jamie, who is dribbling a ball down the bridge, is now 17 years of age.**

_"Or look at him in his home, and the figure he makes when seen from a lofty historical level, or even in the eyes of a critical neighbor..."_

**Jamie finishes dribbling the ball and comes face to face with TREE HILL HIGH.**

_"Who thinks of him as an embodied system or opinion rather than as a man" _

**SCENE 2: "TREE HILL HIGH" - "JAMIE'S LOCKER"**

**Jamie is at his locker now. Jamie is searching for something then a pair of hands cover his face.**

_"Guess who?..." a familiar voice states._

**A smile comes across Jamie's face, he knows who the girl is, but he wants to joke around with her a bit, so he simply replies...**

_"Um...Andre?" Jamie lets out, jokingly...letting a laugh leap out of his mouth._

**The girl immediately slaps him playfully on the the shoulder.**

_"Wow, and here I thought Andre was a friend, now I guess he's competition" the girl states, letting the same amount of laughter out as well._

_"Madison I missed you so much over the summer" Jamie states to the girl who is now revealed as Madison._

**Madison smiles and hugs him.**

_"I missed you too...and speaking of Andre have you seen him yet?" Madison asked Jamie._

**Jamie looked confused, he and Andre hadn't spoke since last week.**

_"Nope, but I should get to the gym...the coach said he had something important to talk with me about"_

**Jamie and Madison share one more kiss as they part their ways.**

**SCENE 3: "KAREN'S CAFE" **

**Haley is wiping off crumbs that surround the counter.**

_"Where's a mouse when you need one" Haley states, joking of course. _

**Brooke immediately walks in with her twin boys by her side.**

_"Jude, Davis, one muffin that's it!" Brooke politely states, but still has that stern manor added to it._

**Haley looks up from the counter to see her friend.**

_"Brooke!...Thank god you are here, these crumbs are taking over" Haley shouted as she pulled the girl into a hug._

_"Well I hope I got here in time" Brooke lets out._

**Haley and Brooke pull apart and Brooke stares at the cafe.**

_"I can't believe we actually have been running Karen's cafe for...for..." Brooke says, searching for the words._

_"Ever!" Haley adds, seeing how much Brooke is struggling._

_"My words exactly" Brooke adds._

**SCENE 4: "TREE HILL HIGH GYM" **

**Jamie notices Andre standing on the otherside of the gym and runs over to him.**

_"Andre?...dude I haven't seen you since last week" Jamie whisperes, wanting to make sure his friend was okay._

**Andre wipes his eyes.**

_"Yeah...I've been thinking about something, it's nothing really" Andre states as he makes his way to the bleachers._

**Jamie was about to walk away, but he remembered that everyone has something to hide.**

_"Dude, really I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong?" Jamie whispers, sitting down on one of the bleachers._

**Andre looks at Jamie, Jamie was a true friend...he was like a brother to Andre.**

_"It's just I found out that my mother has cancer...and...I've already lost my brother, I can't lose her too" Andre whispers. _

**Andre starts to cry and then Jamie motions for the coach to come over.**

_"What's wrong Andre?" a familiar person states._

**Andre doesn't say anything and the coach motions for him to go to his office, he then looks at Jamie.**

_"Thanks uncle Lucas...I mean coach" Jamie states, messing up Lucas's position name. _

**Lucas doesn't think anything of it and doesn't mind being there for one of his players.**

**SCENE 5: "SAWYER-SCOTT RESIDENCE" **

**Peyton is unpacking.**

_"Sawyer have you finished unpacking?" Peyton asks her daughter._

**Sawyer appears around the corner, **

_"Yes m'am...but Lily isn't" Sawyer lets out._

**Sawyer runs back upstairs as Lily rounds the corner and comes face to face with Peyton's stern look of worry.**

_"You okay?" Peyton asks Lily. _

_"No, because...I want my mom...it's like she always talked about being there for my first day of high school" Lily whispers as she is pouring a bowl of cereal._

_"Well me and Lucas decided to let you skip school for today...we thought maybe it would help you deal with the move" Peyton stated, trying to reason with the girl._

**Lily only lets out a sigh or relief as she stares out of the window.**

**SCENE 6: "TREE HILL HIGH" - "DETENTION" **

**Desirae walks into the detention room, she is on the phone, talking to Madison.**

_"Yeah Madison, I'll call you back...yeah I have to turn in this summer assignment" Desirae states into the phone as she hangs up._

**Carlos coughs, getting her attention. **

_"Mr. Evigan isn't here right now" Carlos lets out. _

**Desirae's eyes immediately fall on Carlos.**

_"Well thank you captain obvious..." Desirae states about to walk out._

**Carlos snickers a bit before speaking, **

_"I guess it's true what they say..." Carlos says hopping off the top of the desk._

**Desirae stops.**

_"What's true? And who's they?" Desirae asks. _

_"Come on nearly everyone that doesn't you...they say how stuck up and self-centered you are" Carlos speaks his mind all of a sudden._

_"Oh wow, this coming from a person that's known me for what?...3 minutes." Desiare tells him off._

_"That may be true, but I've known you for years now" Carlos tells her._

**Carlos walks by Desirae and out of the door.**

**SCENE 7: "OUTSIDE OF KAREN'S CAFE"**

**Celia is walking to the doors of Karen's Cafe.**

_"Oh, I'm sorry we're closed, I'm just locking up" Jamie lets out, apologizing to the girl. _

_"Oh that's okay...I guess I'll have to get my coffee somewhere else" Celia lets out as she is about to walk away._

**Jamie stops her, **

_"Hey wait...I think I can make you a quick coffee, you seem like the type of girl that isn't a crook" Jamie playfully states._

_"You better be carefull J. Scott, you never know who is a crook these days" Celia adds, to the joke._

**Jamie unlocks the door and they both go inside of Karen's Cafe.**

**SCENE 8: "MADISON'S HOME" **

**Madison enters her home and looks around.**

_"Mom...you here?" Madison shouts._

**Madison then discovers a note.**

_"Madison, this is mom...I know I'm not home, but there's a reason I got an opportunity to expand the business to New York, so you know me I can't turn down an offer like that", Madison finishes reading the note and slumps down to the floor._

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"In life, there are many things that we have to learn in order to let go. We have to let go of situations, things, memories, people and even ourselves."_

**SCENE 9: "RIVERCOURT" **

**Andre is sitting on a bench at the River Court, letting tears drip down his face.**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"However, there are times where you or that person has changed to the extent that it's necessary to let go of the relationship or friendship, so that each of you can fulfill your life path"._

**SCENE 10: "JAMES RESIDENCE" **

**Haley opens the door to her home, Lydia immediately runs up to her.**

_"Hey mommy!" Lydia shouts. _

**Haley hugs her daughter.**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"Letting go of your old self and the process of letting the new you emerge can be one of the scariest experiences in your life. But by leaving behind your old self and taking a leap of faith into the unknown,..."_

_"Hey you!" Haley lets out._

_"Is that your mom?" a voice shouts from the other room._

_"Yes and how is my husband?" Haley asks as she hugs a man, who by the way is not Nathan Scott._

**This man is named Victor. Haley and Victor then share a kiss.**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER FINAL:**

_"It might just reveal what you are truly capable of becoming"._


	2. All The Right Moves

**"ALL THE RIGHT MOVES" **

(1X02)

**SCENE 1: "JAMIE'S BEDROOM" **

**Jamie is looking up at the ceiling as he is laying in bed.**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"I've never had problems with drugs. I've had problems with the police"... _

**Jamie is overwhelmed by a feeling and throws up in a trash can near his bed.**

_"Some stories are the one's that happen at parties, who said that?...Oh yeah that's right the new girl...Celia"._

**LAST NIGHT.**

**SCENE 2: "CELIA'S & CARLOS'S PARTY"**

**Celia opens the door to Jamie.**

_"Well look who it is...J. Scott" Celia states as she opens the door to a party full of people, mostly drunk._

**Jamie smiles as he steps in.**

_"And to think that Celia, wait...what's your last name?" Jamie asked the girl._

_"That's not important, wanna see my room?" Celia stated, trying to flirt with Jamie._

**Jamie looks at Celia and then up stairs and shrugs, **

_"Why not" Jamie states. _

**Jamie and Celia then make their way to the steps.**

**SCENE 3: "KAREN'S CAFE"**

**Lydia is running around the cafe, and Haley and Madison are busting tables.**

_"So how come you aren't at Celia's party?" Haley asks Madison._

**Madison looks up,**

_"I didn't feel like going...me and Jamie are just going to hang out" Madison states, looking back down at the tables._

_"But sweety, Jamie's at the party" Haley tells her, apparently Haley bit her lip, because Jamie hadn't told Madison about his change of plans._

_"Oh...he did?" Madison asks as she sits down in a chair._

**Haley makes her way and sits down next to Madison, **

_"Come on, cheer up...he's not like his father, he won't cheat" Haley states, becoming haunted by the thought of Nathan cheating on her._

_"For some reason why doesn't that make me feel better?" Madison asks the woman._

**Haley stands up,**

_"Well it should as a matter of fact you should go to the party" Haley suggests._

_"Are you sure Hales?" Madison states, wanting to make sure._

_"Of course I'm sure, now go...get your boyfriend" Haley cheers on as Madison makes her way out of the cafe._

**SCENE 4: "THE RIVERCOURT" **

**Andre is shooting hoops and Lucas appears out of nowhere.**

_"So giving up a chance for the party of the year, for basketball?" Lucas questioned._

**Andre stared at him, wondering how he knew about Celia's party.**

_"Facebook" Lucas whispered, holding up his phone, "Jamie's status", Lucas added._

_"Yeah I just figured shooting hoops would clear my head" Andre let out._

**Andre shot again, but missed.**

_"It's your elbow, you know" Lucas said, making a statement instead of a question._

_"Why do you care so much?" Andre asked, wanting to know the truth._

_"Because I knew your brother...and for you to lose him probably took you a long time to get over" Lucas began. _

**Lucas paused, wondering if he should finish his thoughts.**

_"And because I know that losing your mother would be even harder" Lucas states, taking a risk._

_"It's hard you know, taking on so much pressure at once?" Andre lets out._

**Lucas looks at Andre as he continues to shoot hoops.**

_"You know it's okay to worry about your mom...I think about mine's all the time...but she's in a better place" Lucas whispers._

**SCENE 5: "CELIA'S & CARLOS'S PARTY" **

**Desirae makes her way out to the balcony and Carlos is there.**

_"What?...the Ice Princess actually decides to have fun?" Carlos states, looking at Desirae._

**Desirae snickers, **

_"If it isn't the loser from detention, who do you think you are anyway?" Desirae states mocking Carlos._

**Carlos gets up and walks over to her,**

_"I'm the loser throwing this party" Carlos whispers to her..."The name's Taggaro...Carlos Taggaro" Carlos finishes._

**Desirae watches as Carlos walks away.**

**SCENE 6: "SAWYER-SCOTT RESIDENCE"**

**Moesha knocks on the door of Lucas and Peyton's home and Peyton opens the door.**

_"Hi...can I help you?" Peyton asks the woman._

_"Um actually you've recently moved here, but I wanted to get to know you a little better" Moesha stated._

_"Oh, sure...I'm Peyton Scott" Peyton states._

**Moesha smiles as Sawyer comes to the door.**

_"And this is my daughter Sawyer" Peyton states as Sawyer waves at Moesha. "And Lily's running around here somewhere" Peyton finishes. _

_"Your other daughter?" Moesha asks_

_"Oh know she's my sister in law, we're looking after her, because her mom died a few months back" Peyton assured Moesha._

**Moesha gets a text.**

_"Well I should get going...but I would love to have dinner with you sometime" Moesha states._

_"Okay sure...maybe tomorrow?" Peyton asks._

_"I'd love that" Moesha says as she makes her way down the street._

**SCENE 7: "STREET"**

**Jamie and Celia are drunk, they are walking on the street, when a car comes by them.**

_"James Lucas Scott!" Brooke snaps at him._

**Julian gets out of the car**

_"Julian...sup!" Jamie states,_

_"Woah buddy...get in the car!" Julian states, smelling the alcohol on his breath._

**Jamie gets into the car and so does Julian, Brooke then looks at Celia.**

_"You too..." Brooke states, she knows that she was once that girl too._

**Celia gets into the car and Brooke drives off.**

**SCENE 8: "MADISON'S HOUSE" **

**Madison opens the door and hears footsteps.**

_"Mom?" Madison states, as her mother appears around the corner, on the cell phone and sushes her._

**Madison then slowly walks upstairs.**

**MADISON VOICEOVER:**

_"You're only bad if you get caught, so that makes me a good girl, right?"_

**SCENE 9: "TAGGARO DRIVEWAY"**

**Brooke walks Celia to the door of her house.**

_"Who's your dad anyway?" Brooke asks the girl, just as the door opens to reveal a familiar person._

**BROOKE VOICEOVER:**

_"We are the people our parents warned us about..."_

**Brooke is looking straight at Felix Taggaro.**

_"Felix" Brooke whispers._

**SCENE 10: "JAMES-YOUNG RESIDENCE" **

**Haley hears a knock on the door and opens it.**

**HALEY VOICEOVER:**

_"The road goes on forever, but the party never ends"_

**A familiar person is behind the door.**

_"Nathan..." Haley whispers._


	3. If I Had Eyes

**"IF I HAD EYES"**

(1X03)

**SCENE 1: "JAMES-YOUNG RESIDENCE"**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"Hell is yourself and the only redemption is when a person puts himself aside to feel deeply for another person"_

**Jamie is sitting on the bed, waiting for Haley to ground him, but she seems not herself.**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"Seeking to forget makes exile all the longer; the secret of redemption lies in remembrance"_

**Haley starts crying and Jamie hugs her.**

**SCENE 2: "PEYTON & BROOKE PHONE CALL"**

**Brooke and Peyton share a phone call.**

_"So wait let me get this straight...you ran into Felix, Felix Taggaro?" Peyton asked._

_"Yep..." Brooke whispered._

_"Have you told Julian about your past with him?" Peyton wondered._

_"No. What am I supposed to say, Julian I screwed our neighbor when I was 17?" Brooke whined._

_"Well of course not, that'll ruin a what 11-year marriage?" Peyton asked Brooke, looking for missing years._

_"Yeah a wedding you didn't come too" Brooke joked._

_"I know but come to this dinner for me, it would give us a chance to get to know everyone around town" Peyton asked._

**Brooke sighed,**

_"Fine, I'll invite Felix" Brooke stated as she hung up the phone._

**SCENE 3: "TREE HILL HIGH"**

**Madison is at her locker when all of a sudden Jamie appears.**

_"Madison about last night..." Jamie begins._

**Madison slams her locker and is about to walk away, **

_"Don't even bother Jamie...shouldn't you be somewhere with Celia?" Madison stated._

**Jamie continued to follow her,**

_"That was low Madison." Jamie told the girl._

_"Oh that's funny because you did the same thing by not telling me you were going to that party...you lied to me!" Madison shouted, having half of the whole school staring now._

**Jamie stopped her, **

_"Okay I didn't think you were interested in going to a party" Jamie lets out._

_"If my boyfriend goes to a party, then of course I'm going...that's what people in a relationship do...they make sacrifices Jamie" Madison said._

**Jamie couldn't say anything, he just became silent as Madison walked away from him.**

**SCENE 4: "TREE HILL HIGH EMPTY CLASSROOM"**

**Lily is sketching in her pad, when Chuck walks in.**

_"I haven't seen you around here before" Chuck states sitting down next to Lily._

_"I could say the same for you" Lily states as she slides down a little._

_"Oh...new girl doesn't want me to sit next to her...you like me" Chuck insists._

**Lily snickers a little, **

_"Dude you are so full of yourself" Lily tells Chuck as she gets up to leave._

_"Sure bye, oh by the way I'm Chuck" Chuck lets out, but Lily is already gone._

**SCENE 5: "THE DINNER"**

**Peyton opens the door to Nathan.**

_"Nathan?...when did you get back?" Peyton asks him._

**Lucas appears by the sound of his brother's voice.**

_"Nate...your back" Lucas lets out._

_"Yep" Nathan states, just as Haley appears behind him. _

**Peyton looks at Nathan then Haley,**

_"Haley where's Vick?" Lucas asks the girl. _

_"He won't be joining us, he's away on a business trip" Haley states as she makes her way into the house._

**Just then Brooke and Julian come up behind Nathan, who walks into the house.**

_"Brooke?...Julian?" Lucas asks..."Peyton what's going on?" Lucas asks the girl._

_"What does it look like a dinner party" Peyton shouts as Moesha appears as well._

_"This should be fun" Julian states._

**SCENE 6: "TREE HILL HIGH DETENTION ROOM"**

**Desirae goes into the room and spots Carlos again.**

_"Great!...is Mr. Evigan out again?" Desirae asks, not really wanting to talk to Carlos._

_"Actually he's going to come back...you can leave that paper on the desk" Carlos states._

**Desirae scoffs, **

_"That paper...this happens to be a 3 page report on the meaning of redemption" Desirae tells the boy._

**Carlos hops off the desk, **

_"Is that so?...Read the last paragraph then, let me see what it sounds like" Carlos dares her._

**Desirae picks up the paper, **

_"Fine!" Desirae says as she flips to the final page._

**SCENE 7: "THE DINNER, GUEST ROOM"**

**Haley is sitting down on the bed and Nathan enters.**

_"You okay, Hales?" Nathan asks her._

_"Why do you care" Haley whispers, trying to hold back tears._

**Nathan walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder.**

_"Come on I've known you long enough to know when you're hurting" Nathan lets out._

**Haley shakes Nathan's hand off of her shoulder.**

_"You are no longer my husband...I've lost respect and faith in you...you should go" Haley whispers._

**Nathan looks at her and then decides that Haley needs to be left alone, so he leaves.**

**SCENE 8: "NATHAN'S CAR"**

**Nathan is driving.**

**DESIRAE VOICEOVER:**

_"I believe in Michelangelo, Velasquez, and Rembrandt; in the might of design, the mystery of color, the redemption of all things by Beauty everlasting..."_

**Nathan drives off.**

**SCENE 9: "YOUNG-JAMES RESIDENCE"**

**Haley hugs Victor.**

**DESIRAE VOICEOVER:**

_"And the message of Art that has made these hands blessed. Amen. Amen._

**SCENE 10: "THE RIVERCOURT"**

**Jamie watches Andre play basketball.**

**DESIRAE VOICEOVER FINAL:**

_"For my part I believe in the forgiveness of sin and the redemption of ignorance"_


	4. Bottle It Up

**"BOTTLE IT UP"**

(1X04)

**SCENE 1: "NATHAN'S CAR" **

**Nathan is thinking about the day he and Haley broke up.**

_"You brought this on yourself!" Haley's voice plays over and over again in his mind. _

_"How could you, what about the kids?" Haley's voice finishes._

**SCENE 2: "MADISON'S HOUSE"**

**Jamie makes his way up the steps of Madison's house and knocks on the door.**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"Mary Anne Radmacher once wrote, courage doesn't always roar. Sometimes courage is the quiet voice at the end of the day saying I will try again tomorrow."_

**Jamie decides to leave, then he gets a text from Celia.**

_"Wanna Skip?" is what the text reads._

_"Sure" Jamie replies._

**Jamie then walks off with Madison looking at him through her living room window.**

**SCENE 3: "JAMES-YOUNG RESIDENCE"**

**Haley is standing by the window, she then goes into a flashback.**

_11 MONTHS AGO._

**Nathan is sitting down on the chair and Haley stares at him.**

_"Why did I see you coming out of a hotel room with some tramp?" Haley asks him._

_"Haley let me explain..." Nathan states._

_"Okay go right ahead...lets see how the great Nathan Scott gets himself out of this one" Haley states, over exaggerating._

**Nathan stands up,**

_"I was helping a friend okay?" Nathan tells her._

_"Get out" Haley whispers._

_"Haley just listen to me, please" Nathan begins._

_"I'm done listening" Haley tells him._

**Haley comes out of her flashback and continues to wash the dishes.**

**SCENE 4: "FELIX'S HOUSE"**

**Brooke makes her way up the driveway and sees Felix carrying groceries in.**

_"Felix Taggaro and groceries don't mix" Brooke says, grabbing one of the bags._

**Felix lets out a laugh as he and Brooke put down the bags.**

_"So what brings Brooke Davis over to the Taggaro Residence?" Felix stated, knowing something was wrong._

_"Look ever since you came into town...I've been trying to do everything to avoid you...and now I've just realized that I can't do it" Brooke lets out._

_"Well I know how much you and Julian are in love" Felix begins, "So I won't say anything about us hooking up in high school" Felix assures her._

_"Really?" Brooke lets it slip from her mouth._

**Felix looks at her, **

_"Brooke. Yes, I'm not that guy anymore...whatever it takes for you to be happy I'll do it." Felix tells her as he begins putting up groceries. _

**SCENE 5: "LUCAS'S OFFICE"**

**Lucas sits in his chair and Andre is opposite of him.**

_"You do know that the championship game is in 4 weeks?" Lucas questions._

_"Yeah", Andre nods._

_"Look I know you've been dealing with a lot, but if you put your mind to it then maybe you can..." Lucas pauses._

**Andre cuts him off.**

_"You know my mom wanted me to play basketball, because Q did...but lately it doesn't even matter" Andre stated._

_"So you want to quit?" Lucas asked him._

**Andre stands, **

_"I don't know what I want anymore" Andre whispers as he leaves the office._

**SCENE 6: "TREE HILL HIGH HALLWAY"**

**Andre nearly bumps into Desirae on the way out.**

_"Excuse me" Andre lets out as he makes his way passed her._

_"No problem" Desirae states as she looks at him deviously._

**Desirae knew she had found her future boyfriend.**

**SCENE 7: "JAMIE & CELIA SKIP"**

**Jamie and Celia are walking down the street.**

_"So why did you say yes to skipping anyway?" Celia questions._

_"Because Madison, whom by the way I don't know if she's my girlfriend or not, won't talk to me" Jamie lets out._

**Celia stops.**

_"You know what you need?" Celia asks, knowing the answer to his problems._

_"What?" A curious Jamie asks her._

**Celia pulls out a ciggarette.**

_"One of these...they always help me deal with my mom leaving" Celia tells him._

**Jamie looks at the ciggarette, **

_"I don't think that's a good idea" Jamie tells her._

**Celia shrugs and lights the ciggarette, **

_"More for me then" Celia lets outs._

**Jamie and Celia continue to walk.**

**SCENE 8: "MADISON'S HOUSE"**

**Madison is sitting on her bed, doing homework.**

_"First my mom, then Jamie, why does everyone I care about leave me" Madison whispers to herself._

**Madison then notices the sharp protractor, she goes to it and picks it up. Madison then places it to her skin and begins to cut, letting out winches of silent pain.**

**SCENE 9: "SAWYER-SCOTT RESIDENCE" **

**Peyton introduces Skills to Moesha.**

_"Skills this is Moesha, one of the neighbors" Peyton states._

_"Nice to meet you Moesha" Skills states._

_"You too" Moesha whispers._

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"Anyone can give up, it's the easiest thing in the world to do."_

**SCENE 10: "SAWYER-SCOTT FRONT PORCH"**

**Lily is sitting down drawing on the porch, when she sees Chuck jogging pass her and he waves, she smiles.**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"But to hold it together..."_

**SCENE 11: "RIVERCOURT"**

**Andre is shooting basketball and Jamie and Chuck surround him.**

_"What's going on?" Andre asks, confused._

_"We haven't exactly been the kind of friends you need right now" Jamie states._

_"Let's practice, the games coming up" Chuck suggests_

**The three of them begin shooting basketball.**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER FINAL:**

_"When everyone else would understand if you fell apart, that's true strength."_


	5. Spotlight

**"SPOTLIGHT"**

(1X05)

**SCENE 1: "MADISON'S HOUSE" **

**Madison looks in the mirror, mainly at her scar.**

**MADISON VOICEOVER:**

_"Edna St. Vincent Millay once wrote, Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in daytime and falling in at night. I miss you like hell"._

**Madison walks out of her room and closes the door behind her.**

**SCENE 2: "TREE HILL HIGH"**

**Lily walks into the school and spots Jamie.**

_"Hey cousin..." Lily states._

_"Hey you," Jamie states as he pulls the girl into a hug._

_"So how you liking your days at Tree Hill High?" Jamie adds._

**Lily sighs, **

_"Okay I guess...I'm not really into the whole socialization thing" Lily tells him. _

_"Well just give it some time" Jamie tells his cousin as he makes his way down the hall._

**Lily looks at Chuck, **

_"Some time" Lily whispers to herself, apparently thinking of something._

**SCENE 3: "KAREN'S CAFE"**

**Skills and Moesha are on a date.**

_"So is there anything I should know about you Ms. Ragland?" Skills says smoothly._

_"All but the fact that I have a daughter" Moesha tells him._

_"Daughter?" Skills questions._

_"Yeah, she's 17" Moesha tells him._

**Skills shakes some of his worry away.**

_"Her names Desirae" Moesha lets out._

**Skills knows the name from somewhere, but can't put his finger on it.**

_"I don't think I know a Desirae, does she go to Tree Hill High?" Skills asks Moesha._

**SCENE 4: "TREE HILL HIGH GYM" - "CHEER PRACTICE"**

**Desirae is calling formations.**

_"Alright lets see some hussle, we got championships coming up...I don't want to see anybody getting anything wrong!" Desirae states as she continues to look over at Andre._

**Andre smiles at her as he is getting ready to leave.**

_"Natalia, call the forms" Desirae states as she makes her way out of the gym and behind Andre._

**SCENE 5: "TREE HILL HIGH HALLWAY"**

**Andre sees her, **

_"Can I help you with something?" Andre asks._

_"Actually you can start by asking me for my number" Desirae tells him, flirting._

_"Look I really don't have time for a girlfriend right now" Andre whispers._

_"Oh I understand..." Desirae states, lying._

**Desirae runs back towards the gym, as Andre knows he's messed up bad.**

**SCENE 6: "TREE HILL HIGH HALLWAY"**

**Lily comes up to Chuck, whom is surprised to see her.**

_"Hey, could you do me a favor" Lily asks him._

_"Sure, whatcha need?" Chuck states, smiling._

_"I wanted to know if you could be my pretend boyfriend?" Lily questions._

**Chuck looks at her confusingly, **

_"So wait let me get this straight we can say we're going together though we really aren't, you can use me, but I can't use you, and your bedroom is strictly off limits?" Chuck says all of this in one breath._

**Lily smiles a little.**

_"You catch on quick" Lily states as she walks away._

**SCENE 7: "MADISON'S HOUSE PORCH"**

**Jamie knocks on Madison's door and she opens it.**

_"What are you doing here?" Madison asks sternly._

_"A guy can't come and see his girlfriend?" Jamie asks her._

_"The only reason your here is because Celia wasn't in school today" Madison states the obvious truth._

_"What are you talking about?" Jamie questions._

**Madison scoffs.**

_"Oh come on Jamie, you have been all over Celia like she's the one your going with..." Madison whispers._

**Jamie takes a step back, **

_"Since when did Celia get involved?" Jamie states, going there with the conversation._

_"When you starting falling in love with her" Madison shouts._

_"What?" Jamie shouts back._

_"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have feelings for Celia" Madison states._

**Jamie is silent.**

_"That's what I thought!" Madison shouts, as she slams the door._

**SCENE 8: "JAMES-YOUNG RESIDENCE"**

**Nathan is there to pick up Lydia.**

_"Daddy can we go now?" Lydia asks._

_"Sure go wait in the car" Nathan tells the girl as she disappears behind the door._

**Haley comes to see them off, but Nathan wants to talk to her.**

_"For what it's worth...I sent letters" Nathan tells her before leaving._

**Haley closes the door and slides down in and slumps on the floor, and lets a tear drop from her face.**

**SCENE 9: "TAGGARO RESIDENCE"**

**Carlos sees Felix at the door.**

_"Dad you remember you told us to keep a low profile?" Carlos questioned._

_"Yeah" Felix lets out, wondeirng where his son was going with the question._

_"Your not exactly doing that" Carlos states._

_"Look they aren't going to find us" Felix states_

**Carlos walks back up the steps.**

**CARLOS VOICEOVER: **

_"T.E. Kalem once wrote, A final comfort that is small, but not cold: The heart is the only broken instrument that works"._

**SCENE 10: "JAMIE'S BEDROOM"**

**Jamie is on his bed looking at the ciggarette Celia gave him.**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"Well T.E. Kalem must've not known my heart, this instrument has played out...I will never let anyone else play it again"._

**SCENE 11: "DAVIS-BAKER RESIDENCE"**

**Brooke opens the door to Jude and Davis.**

_"Hey mom" Jude and Davis both say in unison._

**Brooke smiles as Julian enters the room,**

_"Hey babe" Julian whispers as he kisses her._

**BROOKE VOICEROVER FINAL:**

_"And if you happen to give some else your heart...make sure you give them an instruction manual"_


	6. Gives You Hell

**"GIVES YOU HELL" **

(1X06)

**SCENE 1: "JAMIE'S BEDROOM"**

**Jamie wakes up and looks around his room, he then grabs his phone and deletes Madison's number out of it.**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"Mohandas Gandhi once wrote, The human voice can never reach the distance that is covered by the still small voice of conscience."_

**Jamie then crawls out of bed and leaves the room.**

**SCENE 2: "TREE HILL HIGH COURTYARD"**

**Desirae walks into the courtyard and sees Carlos.**

_"Well if it isn't redemption girl" Carlos states._

_"Does my name change everytime you learn something about me?" Desirae questioned._

_"Maybe, maybe not" Carlos teases, hopping down from the ledge of the fountain._

**Desirae notices his iPod fell to the ground.**

_"Oh I hope it isn't broke..." Desirae states picking it up._

**Desirae then notices one of the songs that Carlos is playing.**

_"Quicksand, by Haley James Scott is my favorite song!" Desirae shouts._

_"Yeah...her music is inspirational" Carlos states, taking the iPod back._

**Desirae coughs, clearing the silent air.**

_"So I heard about Andre turning you down" Carlos stated._

_"Yeah he has more important things to do than hang out with me" Desirae let out._

_"Don't do that...any guy would be lucky enough to go..." Carlos stops and looks at his watch, "I gotta go" Carlos finishes._

**Carlos leaves as Desirae wonders what just happened.**

**SCENE 3: "KAREN'S CAFE"**

**Brooke is working at the counter when Felix walks in.**

_"So this is the new Karen's Cafe?" Felix asks her._

_"Yep this is it..." Brooke states, looking around._

_"Yeah so what ever happened to Tric?" Felix asks._

_"It's still here, just it goes by Red Bedroom Records now...Haley and I decided that Tric should be left out" Brooke told him._

**Felix walks further to the counter.**

_"Can I ask you a question?" Felix asks her._

_"Sure" Brooke states._

_"Why don't you just tell Julian about us?" Felix questioned._

_"Because I care about our marriage and children too much to tell him something that I should've already" Brooke adds._

_"So does he know that you and Lucas dated?" Felix asks her._

_"Yeah, because it's obvious really and plus if he knew that I screwed neighbor boy he'd get pissed" Brooke told Felix as she made her way to the back of the store._

**SCENE 4: "TREE HILL HIGH HALLWAY"**

**Lily meets Chuck in the hallway.**

_"Hey boyfriend" Lily lets out as she kisses him on the cheek._

_"I thought we weren't going to show affection, girlfriend" Chuck states, smiling at the end._

_"I know but we have to make it believable, right?" Lily said, wanting an agreeing nod of some sort._

**Chuck nods, **

_"Okay...doesn't bother me one bit" Chuck whispers as he and Lily head down the hall._

**SCENE 5: "TREE HILL HIGH HALLWAY"**

**Celia accidentally bumps into Madison.**

_"Watch where your going" Madison lets out._

_"Wow and to think I was actually considering saying excuse me" Celia tells her._

_"Well don't then!" Madison shouts._

**Celia gets closer to Madison,**

_"What's your probelm?" Celia asks._

_"You are" Madison tells her._

**People are crowding around now.**

_"Look just because Jamie wants me now doesn't mean you have to target me" Celia adds, going there with the conversation._

_"You bitch..." Madison begins_

**Desirae comes by and breaks it up, **

_"Madison chill...come on, now Madison!" Desirae shouts as Celia walks the opposite direction._

**SCENE 6: "JAMES-YOUNG RESIDENCE"**

**Haley is looking throw her belongings and drawers.**

_"I wrote letters..." Nathan's words playing over in her head, like a borken record._

**Haley then sees a package full of envelopes and Victor then comes in.**

_"Hales I wanted to know if you would..." Victor pauses, "Like to eat out...what are you doing?" Victor finishes as he notices Haley has found the letters he's been trying to hide._

**Haley looks up at him, **

_"What's this?" Haley asks him, devastated that he could do something like this._

_"No matter how many times I tried to make you forget about Nathan you couldn't" Victor stated._

_"Yeah right!" Haley whispers, "You knew that if I read these, the truth would've come out..." Haley let out._

_"Hales" Victor begins_

_"Don't Hales me...Nathan Scott is the only one that can call me that" Haley shouts as she looks at Victor sternly._

_"Leave." Haley whispers. _

**Victor then walks out of the room.**

**SCENE 7: "JAMES-YOUNG RESIDENCE PORCH"**

**Jamie lights the ciggarette and Nathan catches him, **

_"James Lucas Scott!" Nathan shouts as he jerks the ciggarette out of Jamie's hand and throws it to the ground._

_"What?" Jamie states, trying to walk back into the house._

_"Stop...Jamie I know you need me, so stop shutting me out!" Nathan tells Jamie._

**Jamie turns back around,**

_"The day you lost my mother's respect, you lost mine" Jamie tells Nathan as he opens the door to the house and goes in it._

**Nathan stares at the closed door, because whether he liked it or not Jamie was right.**

**SCENE 8: "SAWYER-SCOTT RESIDENCE"**

**Lucas opens the door to Peyton.**

_"Hey babe...how do you feel about having another kid?" Peyton asks him._

**Lucas then smiles as he pulls her into a hug.**

**LUCAS VOICEOVER:**

_"Mohandas Gandhi also wrote Everyone who wills can hear the inner voice. It is within everyone."_

**SCENE 9: "FIELDS RESIDENCE"**

**Andre enters the home and sees his mother, Denise laying down.**

_"Hey mom" Andre lets out._

_"Hey baby" Denise tells him as she pulls him into a hug._

**ANDRE VOICEOVER:**

_"Ghandi wrote billions of quotes, especially my favorite, The only tyrant I accept in this world is the still voice within"._

**SCENE 10: "KAREN'S CAFE"**

**Carlos sets up his guitar and looks around the empty cafe,**

_"Make it quick Carlos..." Brooke states, smiling at him._

_"Sure" Carlos whispers as he starts to play his guitar._

**CARLOS VOICEOVER FINAL:**

_"But out of all the quotes Ghandi wrote...Maya Angelou's saying would have to be the most inspiring...Words mean more than what is set down on paper. It takes the human voice to infuse them with deeper meaning."_


	7. Take A Bow

**"TAKE A BOW"**

(1X07)

**SCENE 1: "JAMES-YOUNG RESIDENCE"**

**Haley is packing up her and Lydia's belongings and Victor watches as they prepare to leave.**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"Happiness will never come to those who fail to appreciate what they already have"._

**Haley and Lydia then walk out of the room and out the door, with Jamie behind them.**

**SCENE 2: "TREE HILL HIGH HALLWAY"**

**Jamie accidentally bumps into Madison, **

_"Oh excuse me...Madison?...I haven't spoken to you in forever" Jamie states, trying to get reaccquainted with the girl._

_"Yeah I've been busy..." Madison states as she continues to walk down the hall._

**Jamie watches as the girl he used to be with walks away.**

**SCENE 3: "TREE HILL HIGH GYM"**

**Andre walks over to Desirae.**

_"Hey. Desirae" Andre lets out._

**Desirae looks up and her eyes meet Andre's.**

_"Hi" Desirae states._

_"I was a jerk to you the other day...I was hoping we could start over" Andre stated._

_"You mean you wanna go out?" Desirae states, not beating around the bush._

_"No...I mean lets just be boyfriend and girlfriend for a while" Andre tells her._

**Desirae nods, **

_"Okay" Desirae tells him as Andre sits down next to her._

**SCENE 4: "TREE HILL HIGH COURTYARD"**

**Celia makes her way to the Courtyard and sees a seat next to Lily, **

_"Mind if I sit here?" Celia asks the girl._

_"Nope of course not" Lily states, continuing to draw in her sketch pad._

**Celia looks at the girl draw,**

_"You know there's not one time I've seen you put that pad down" Celia whispers._

**Lily puts the pad down, **

_"Well you just did" Lily states, sarcastically and joking at the same time._

_"I like you...you seem like a cool girl" Celia states._

_"So do you...I don't see why those other girls don't like you" Lily tells her._

_"It's mainly because their boyfriends want me instead of them" Celia adds with sass. _

**SCENE 5: "THE RIVERCOURT"**

**Jamie and Chuck are at the River Court, playing basketball.**

_"So wait let me get this straight...you and my cousin Lily, are dating?" Jamie questions._

_"Yep..." Chuck answers, not hesitating._

_"Oh...well, I guess I don't have a problem with that" Jamie began, "As long as you don't hurt her" Jamie finishes._

_"Hurt her?" Churck asks, wondering what did Jamie mean by that._

**Jamie feels defeated, **

_"Come on Chuck you always do this...get a girl you like, get whatever you want from her and then push her to the side...and then you always say how the girl wants you back" Jamie states, telling Chuck about his ways._

_"Well Lily is different, she makes me feel like I have a purpose in the world" Chuck states._

_"Okay Lucas Scott" Jamie jokes as he shoots the ball again._

**SCENE 6: "NATHAN'S HOUSE"**

**Nathan hears a knock on the door, and it's Lucas.**

_"Luke...what are you doing here?" Nathan asks._

_"I came here to talk to you, can I come in?" Lucas says._

_"Sure" Nathan states as he moves aside. _

**Lucas enters the house,**

_"You know it's pretty crazy that you live in this big house without anyone to share it with" Lucas tells him._

_"I know...but Lydia and Jamie come to see me sometimes" Nathan assures Lucas._

_"Nate...Haley left Victor earlier today" Lucas lets it slip out of his mouth._

**Nathan can't help but look shocked.**

_"What, why?" Nathan asks._

_"Because those letters that you wrote Haley would've made her come back to you, and he hid them from her, and she stated that she wished you and her were still together, but you cheating was too much for her" Lucas let out. _

**Nathan looks up, **

_"But I didn't cheat and you know that Lucas" Nathan tells his brother._

_"I know and I promise I'm going to fix this" Lucas tells him._

_"You can't Luke, you know the consequences of bringing up the past" Nathan states, trying to reason with him._

_"Yeah...but maybe it's time everyone knows that I'm the one that cheated and not you" Lucas states as he begins to lose sight of the whole reason he came there._

**SCENE 7: "JAMES' TEMPORARY APARTMENT"**

**Haley answers the ringing phone, **

_"Hello. This is she. He what!" Haley shouts._

**SCENE 8: "SAWYER-SCOTT HOME"**

**Brooke and Peyton are sitting down and Sawyer is sitting in Peyton's lap.**

_"Peyton what's going on?" Brooke asks._

_"I'm pregnant" Peyton tells Brooke, followed by tears of joy._

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"If you want happiness for an hour, take a nap. If you want happiness for a day, go fishing."_

**SCENE 9: "FIELDS RESIDENCE"**

**Andre picks up the phone, **

_"Hey auntie it's Andre...mom's condition is getting worser, and I needed to ask you something" Andre whispers._

**JAMIE'S VOICEOVER:**

_"If you want happiness for a month, get married. If you want happiness for a year, inherit a fortune."_

**SCENE 10: "TAGGARO HOUSE - BALCONY"**

**Carlos watches as Desirae make her way into her house, and she waves to him.**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER FINAL:**

_"If you want happiness for a lifetime...help someone else"._


	8. What About Now

**WHAT ABOUT NOW**

(1X08)

**SCENE 1: "JAMIE'S BEDROOM"**

**Nathan walks in to talk to Jamie.**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"Catherine Ponder once wrote, When you hold resentment toward another, you are bound to that person or condition by an emotional link that is stronger than steel. Forgiveness is the only way to dissolve that link and get free"_

**Nathan sits down next to Jamie.**

_"Your mom told me that you've been skipping school" Nathan begins._

_"Before you finish that sentence...skipping school would have to be the most stupidest thing I've ever done" Jamie lets out, admitting he's at fault._

_"You're right, but..." Nathan begins again, but Jamie interrupts once more._

_"Right after telling you off the other day" Jamie tells him._

**Nathan stares at his son,**

_"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you and Lydia lately but you need to understand that I'm sorry and I care about you both...I love you both the same" Nathan states as Jamie pulls him into a hug._

**SCENE 2: "MADISON'S HOUSE"**

**Desirae enters Madison's room.**

_"Get up sleepy head..." Desirae tells the girl as she pulls the cover off of her._

**Desirae then pauses as Madison's scars are revealed.**

_"Desirae don't you knock?" Madison said, covering up her scars, which were left from her cutting herself._

_"Madison where did those cuts come from?" Desirae asks her friend._

_"None of your business...get out!" Madison shouts._

**Desirae immediately makes her way out of the house, and closes the door behind her.**

**SCENE 3: "KAREN'S CAFE"**

**Brooke is talking with Haley.**

_"So wait let me get this straight...Peyton is pregnant, again?" Haley asks, a smile forming at the corner of her mouth._

**Brooke smiles as well, **

_"Yep. She sounded so happy when she found out and she told Lucas" Brooke stated._

_"Well I'm happy for her" Haley states, getting off track and drifting into the thought of her failed marriage with Nathan._

_"Look what happened with you and Nate wasn't your fault" Brooke assured Haley._

**Haley lets a tear drop down, **

_"And I thought I could trust Vick, you know?" Haley began. "But, it's like lately the only people I can trust is me, myself, and I" Haley tells Brooke._

_"Well it'll get better in time, I promise" Brooke tells her friend as they share a hug._

**SCENE 4: "DAVIS-BAKER RESIDENCE"**

**Julian is going through Brooke's drawer and immediately finds a book.**

_"What do we have here?" Julian states to himself._

**Julian flips open the book, and see's Brooke with Felix.**

_"What the hell?" Julian shouts._

**SCENE 5: "SAWYER-SCOTT RESIDENCE"**

**Celia and Lily are inside of Lucas and Peyton's house.**

_"So this is where you stay?" Celia asks Lily._

**Lily nods, **

_"Yep this is me...I stay here with Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer" Lily adds._

_"So you're Jamie's cousin?" Celia asks, she has a lot of questions._

_"The answer to that question is yes as well" Lily states._

**Celia lets out a laugh, she likes Lily's sarcasm.**

_"So...do you like my cousin?" Lily asks, she asks the million dollar question._

_"I-don't-know, maybe" Celia whispers._

_"Oh come on you both give me the same answers" Lily admits._

**Celia looks up,**

_"Does he have feelings for me?" Celia asks Lily. _

**Lily shrugs, **

_"He just keeps ignoring my questions" Lily begins, "Kind of like you are right now" Lily adds, jokingly._

**SCENE 6: "FIELDS RESIDENCE"**

**Chuck is helping Andre pack.**

_"Dude I still can't believe you haven't told that Desirae chick you're leaving" Chuck states._

_"I know it's gonna hurt her when she realizes I'm not coming back" Andre reveals._

**Chuck looks at Andre,**

_"But won't that do more than just hurt her?" Chuck states._

**Andre looks at Chuck,**

_"Since when do you care about a girl's feelings?" Andre asks Chuck._

_"Ever since me and Lily started dating" Chuck states._

_"Dude, remember you're fake dating...you told me so" Andre states, apparently knowing the truth._

_"Yeah but dating is dating, no matter if it's fake or not" Chuck tells him as he playfully punches his arm._

_"I'm gonna miss this man" Andre confesses._

_"Me too" Chuck says, finally letting out the truth._

**SCENE 7: "TAGGARO HOUSE PORCH"**

**Carlos notices Desirae walking, she is crying.**

_"Desirae?...are you okay?" Carlos states as he hops down from the porch and goes over to her._

**Desirae tries to stop crying before he gets to her, but he holds her.**

_"It's okay" Carlos whispers._

**Desirae jerks away.**

_"No it's not okay...Andre is leaving and I had to go through a break up with him today" Desirae shouts._

_"Okay...it's okay" Carlos repeats._

_"Stop saying that, he's going...but I don't care" Desirae whispers._

_"You do care...now just cry...I care" Carlos whispers._

**Desirae makes her way over to him and he holds her and she cries.**

**SCENE 8: "JAMIE AND MADISON PHONE CONVERSATION"**

**Jamie is on his bed, talking with Madison.**

_"And I've been a jerk the pass few days...and even though we broke up I want you to know that I still care about you Madison" Jamie whispers._

**JAMIE VOICEOVER: **

_"Robert Muller once wrote, To forgive is the highest, most beautiful form of love. In return, you will receive untold peace and happiness"._

**SCENE 9: "DAVIS-BAKER RESIDENCE"**

**Brooke enters her home and sees Julian holding a book of memories.**

_"Julian" Brooke whispers._

**BROOKE VOICEOVER: **

_"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong"._

**SCENE 10: "SAWYER-SCOTT RESIDENCE"**

**Lucas motions for Peyton to sit down next to him.**

_"Peyton there's something I need to tell you" Lucas whispers, ready to set the truth free._

**LUCAS VOICEOVER:**

_"To forgive is to set a prisoner free and discover that the prisoner was you"._


	9. One Step At A Time

**"ONE STEP AT TIME"**

(1X09)

**SCENE 1: "THE CHAMPIONSHIP GAME"**

**Lucas is talking to his team.**

_"Alright guys, we've been practicing for this for a long time now...so you can do this" Lucas tells everyone._

**The team heads to the court, Lucas looks at Jamie.**

_"Hey J. Scott!" Lucas calls to Jamie._

**Jamie turns.**

_"Here!" Lucas states as he throws Jamie the ball._

**Jamie goes into a flashback.**

**SCENE 2: "5 HOURS BEFORE THE GAME"**

**Jamie is shooting hoops at the River Court.**

_"Thought I'd find you here!" Celia states, making her way onto the court._

**Jamie looks at her,**

_"What Celia Taggaro actually steps foot on the River Court" Jamie teases her._

_"Yeah, crazy right?" Celia states, exaggerating._

**Jamie stares at her, he's been trying so hard to hide his feelings for her...he can't do it anymore.**

_"Well I guess I'll be seeing you at the game" Celia tells him._

_"I guess you will" Jamie whispers._

**Celia turns back around,**

_"Hey J. Scott!" Celia shouts as she pulls Jamie into a kiss._

**Jamie stares at a girl who he has just kissed and smiles.**

**SCENE 3: "DAVIS-BAKER RESIDENCE"**

**Brooke and Julian are arguing.**

_"If you would've just told me...none of this would be happening" Julian stated._

_"Oh really and tell you that me and Felix were together before...and have it ruin our marriage?" Brooke stated._

_"Oh my God Brooke here we go again...I don't care about some fling" Julian shouted._

**Julian then paused,**

_"Wait...this wouldn't bother you so much if you didn't have feelings for him..." Julian whispered._

**Brooke looked up at the words,**

_"Julian are you being serious right now?" Brooke questions, avoiding the truth._

_"As a heart attack...now, Brooke I'm going to ask you this and I want the truth..." Julian begins, "Do you still have feelings for Felix?" Julian asks, whispering the whole question._

**Brooke goes silent and finally opens her mouth to speak,**

_"Yes" Brooke whispers._

**Julian stares at her angrily and then walks past her, Brooke then goes into a flashback.**

**SCENE 4: "FELIX AND BROOKE - 20 MINUTES BEFORE BROOKE CAME HOME"**

**Brooke is helping Felix make dinner.**

_"Oh here Brooke try this" Felix states as he feeds her some sauce._

_"That's good..." Brooke whispers as she and Felix share glances._

**Felix then kisses Brooke slightly on the lips.**

**SCENE 5: "CHAMPIONSHIP GAME"**

**Desirae and Madison are cheering on the game.**

_"So did you stop...cutting?" Desirae asks Madison, whispering the cutting part._

_"Yep...I realized how much it was hurting you and myself" Madison tells her friend._

**Carlos walks by them and smiles at Desirae.**

_"What was that?" Madison questions._

_"What was what?" Desirae states, avoiding the question._

_"Don't give me that Ms. Ragland you like Carlos Taggaro" Madison states, teasing her._

**Desirae laughs a little,**

_"Maybe I do...just a little" Desirae whispers._

**Desirae is then thrown into a flashback.**

**SCENE 6: "10 MINUTES BEFORE THE GAME"**

**Desirae is in the hallway talking with Andre.**

_"And I want you to know that no matter where I go...I'll always care about you" Andre tells her._

_"I know...and I'll always care about you too" Desirae states._

_"Here I want you to have something" Andre states as he digs in her pocket._

**Andre then pulls out a necklace and puts it around Desirae's neck.**

_"Now whenever you need me to do something for you...just say what needs to be done, count to three, and let fate take care of the rest, okay?" Andre tells her._

**Desirae looks at Andre,**

_"So if I wanted you to win the game tonight, that's all I need to say?" Desirae questions._

_"Yep" Andre states as he pulls her into a comforting hug._

**SCENE 7: "BLEACHERS"**

**Lily is sitting down in the bleachers, and Chuck comes over to her.**

_"Hey" Chuck states._

_"Shouldn't you be playing in the game?" Lily questions._

**Chuck looks at her,**

_"I'm not in right now" Chuck explains._

_"So you decided to spend your Bench time with me?" Lily states._

_"Yep, you are my girlfirend, right?" Chuck tells her._

**Lily smiles, usually her face would become grit when Chuck said that she was his girlfriend.**

_"Can I take that smile as a we are still playing this fake couple role" Chuck states, adding air quotes around fake couple._

**Lily is then thrown into a flashback.**

**SCENE 8: "5 MINUTES BEFORE THE GAME"**

**Lily watches as Desirae leaves the hallway after talking with Andre.**

_"Andre!" Lily calls out to him._

_"Oh I can't talk now Lily I have 5 minutes to get ready" Andre said starting to walk away._

**Lily grabs his arm,**

_"I know how it feels to lose a mother...but yours isn't gone yet...you still have a chance to spend time with yours" Lily tells him._

**Lily then leaves, as Andre thinks about what she had just said.**

**SCENE 9: "CHAMPIONSHIP GAME"**

**Jamie throws Andre the ball, Andre readies for a 3-pointer, which can win the game.**

_"Shoot!" Lucas shouts..._

**Jamie stares at Andre as he leaps into the air.**

**Desirae holds her necklace that Andre recently gave to her.**

_"Please make it" Andre whispers._

**The ball eases to the goal, and goes through the net. Silence. Then a loud roar from the crowd can be heard.**

_"Tree Hill Ravens!" Chuck shouts from the bleachers._

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"Jef Mallett once wrote...If time flies when you're having fun, it hits the afterburners when you don't think you're having enough."_

**SCENE 10: "SAWYER-SCOTT RESIDENCE"**

**Lucas enters the house and notices a note from Peyton.**

**PEYTON VOICEOVER FINAL/LETTER READING:**

_"Luke, I have to clear my head...we all do sometimes...not just for ourself but for the other person. But, if I do find my way back to you it will be on my time, you cheated, and after months of lies and not understanding why you could do something so horrible, I've decided to take the kids, Sawyer and the unborn child we were going to have together. I will be back...either to collect my things or to...find a path back to you." _

**Lucas crumbles up the note and throws it.**


	10. If Today Was Your Last Day

**"IF TODAY WAS YOUR LAST DAY"**

(1X10)

**SCENE 1: "JAMES' TEMPORARY APARTMENT"**

**Haley is washing dishes when she hears a knock on the door.**

_"Coming" Haley states, as she finishes drying off her hands._

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"When you find peace within yourself, you become the kind of person who can live at peace with others"._

**Haley opens the door to Nathan,**

_"Hi" Nathan whispers._

_"Hi...come in" Haley tells him as she moves to side to let Nathan into the apartment._

**SCENE 2: "MADISON'S HOUSE"**

**Madison and Desirae are talking.**

_"So doesn't Andre leave today?" Madison asks the girl._

_"Yeah...actually he does" Desirae whispers._

_"And you're not going to say goodbye?" Madison questions._

**Desirae sighs,**

_"I said goodbye to him yesterday, before the game" Desirae states, trying to hide her true feelings for Andre._

**Madison touches Desirae's hand.**

_"Hey, one day your gonna look back and tell yourself...Why didn't I say bye to Andre?" Madison tells her._

**Desirae stares at Madison, whether she liked it or not, Madison was right.**

_"I'll be right back" Desirae whispers as she leaves the house._

**SCENE 3: "RIVERCOURT"**

**Jamie and Celia are talking.**

_"So about that kiss, before the game..." Jamie begins._

_"What about it?" Celia questions, wanting to play games._

_"Where does it leave us?" Jamie asks her, playing along with her game._

**Celia looks at him and then tries to leave, but Jamie brings her back.**

_"You're not going anywhere..." Jamie states, tickling her._

**Celia bursts out in laughter,**

_"Okay...we're boyfriend and girlfriend" Celia stated, when she was able to catch her breath._

**Celia gets serious.**

_"Shouldn't you be...going to see Andre?" Celia asks him._

**Jamie hops down from the bench,**

_"Crap you're right...you coming?" Jamie asks his new girlfriend._

**Celia looks at him. **

_"Nah...I'll just chill right here for a while" Celia tells him._

**Jamie makes his way to his car.**

**SCENE 4: "TAGGARO RESIDENCE"**

**Felix opens the door to Brooke,**

_"Brooke...what are you doing here?" Felix asks her._

_"I'm just running a few errands" Brooke said, her voice cracking._

**Felix pulls her into a hug, **

_"What's wrong?" Felix asks her._

**Brooke then realizes his arms are wrapped around her and she jerks away from him,**

_"This is! Us...ever since you moved back to Tree Hill...my life's been flipped upside down to the point where I'm on the verge of going through a divorce with Julian." Brooke shouts._

_"Okay...just calm down" Felix whispers._

_"No don't tell me to calm down..." Brooke begins, "He asked me if I still had feelings for you" Brooke whispers._

**Felix gets closer,**

_"Do you?" Felix states, inches from her face._

**Brooke looks at his lips.**

_"No...not anymore" Brooke whispers as she leaves the scene._

**SCENE 5: "SAWYER-SCOTT RESIDENCE"**

**Lucas and Peyton are arguing.**

_"Huh? Why would you cheat and not take the blame for it?" Peyton asked Lucas._

_"It was stupid...I had just lost my mom, I needed to be loved and you were too busy to love me" Lucas tells her, point blank._

_"Okay you could've fessed up to that..." Peyton stated._

_"Nathan told me that I had been through enough" Lucas whispered._

**Peyton slams down her hands,**

_"And what you think Nathan's marriage hasn't suffered enough too?" Peyton shouts._

**Peyton then places her hands on her belly and lets out a wince of pain.**

_"Peyton, you okay?" Lucas whispers._

**Peyton looks up at him, **

_"We're fine" Peyton whispers, referring to the baby as the other person._

**Peyton then grasps one of the chairs and then falls to the floor.**

_"Peyton!" Lucas shouts as he makes his way to his wife._

**SCENE 6: "SAWYER-SCOTT RESIDENCE - PORCH"**

**Lily is talking with Chuck on the front porch.**

_"You know if there's anything you wanted to do...now would be the time" Chuck states, trying to flirt._

**Over the past few weeks Chuck had grown on Lily, and their title as a fake couple had went away.**

_"There is something I want to say" Lily begins._

**Chuck looks up, **

_"Kiss me" Lily whispers._

**Chuck and Lily's faces are inches apart when all of a sudden they both run into the house by the mention of the name,**

_"Peyton!" Lucas shouts._

**SCENE 7: "BUS STATION"**

**Jamie and Andre are at the Bus Station, saying their goodbies and Desirae is watching them.**

_"Man I'm gonna miss having you around here...Who else am I going to look to for winning championship games?" Jamie states, laughing at the end._

**Andre gives Jamie a brotherly hug,**

_"Thanks man..." Andre lets out._

_"You know what they say...in order to live you have to live" Jamie tells him._

**Andre cracks up a bit, **

_"Dude how does that even fit into what we are talking about right now?" Andre teases him._

**Andre and Jamie then part ways. Desirae then remembers that she didn't say goodbye, she looks at her necklace and then at the bus.**

_"Well I guess this is it, huh?" Andre asks, making it more of a statement, rather than a question._

_"Yep" Jamie tells Andre as he is walking to the bus, "Oh Andre...!" Jamie calls._

**Andre turns.**

_"Yeah?" Andre asks_

_"Remember there's only one Tree Hill...and it's your home" Jamie states, taking words that Karen had told Lucas years ago._

**Andre gets on the bus.**

**SCENE 8: "THE BUS"**

**Andre is motioned over by a man.**

_"You Andre?" the man asks._

_"Yeah, why?" Andre states._

_"This pretty little lady told me to give you this" the man said holding up the necklace Andre had given to Desirae._

**Andre gently takes the necklace and holds it.**

_"If I were you I wouldn't let her go" the man said._

**Andre then looks out the window, knowing that he would be back...Tree Hill was his home.**

**SCENE 9: "THE RIVERCOURT"**

**Celia hears footsteps behind her,**

_"Well that was a fast goodbye" Celia turns around, but her smile fades when she realizes she isn't talking to Jamie._

**The boy eases over to her,**

_"CeCe...it is you" the boy whispers walking closer to her._

_"You shouldn't have come here Randy!" Celia shouts as she runs to her jeep._

**Randy tries to run to her.**

_"No!" Celia begins as she slams the car door and locks it. "Go back...now...you being here is dangerous!" Celia states as she drives off, leaving Randy on the court._

**SCENE 10: "TAGGARO RESIDENCE PORCH"**

**Carlos is on his porch and notices Desirae walking over to him.**

_"Hi..." Desirae whispers as she steps onto the porch._

_"Sup..." Carlos states, watching her every move._

_"Cut the act" Desirae tells him, seeing right through him._

**Carlos laughs a little,**

_"What act?" Carlos whispers._

**Desirae eases over to him, **

_"The one where you pretend to be the tough guy, not afraid of anything" Desirae tells him._

**Carlos laughs again,**

_"This isn't an act...I was born this way" Carlos states as he makes his way back to the front door._

**Desirae decides to walk away,**

_"Bye..." Desirae states hopping off the steps._

**Carlos freezes...he know he wants to say it, should he?**

_"Desirae!" Carlos begins as Desirae turns, "I am afraid of something" Carlos finishes._

_"What?" Desirae whispers._

_"I'm afraid of losing you!" Carlos states._

**Carlos hops off of the porch and Desirae runs to him, Carlos then pulls her into a passionate kiss.**

**SCENE 11: "KAREN'S CAFE"**

**Haley enters the cafe. She is on the phone with Nathan.**

_"Well yeah, meet me here...I want to sing a song for..." Haley states, but has been cut off, because she has just been hit in the back of the head._

**Haley lays on the floor, not moving, still. The figure is then revealed to be Victor,**

_"This will teach you not to leave me" Victor whispers as he pulls out something._

**It's a lighter, Victor then throws the lighter and Karen's Cafe is going up in flames.**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER FINAL:**

_"Lily Fairchilde once wrote...Deep down even the most hardened criminal is starving for the same thing that motivates the innocent baby: Love and acceptance"_

**Victor then leaves the cafe and Haley there, to burn.**

**(MAJOR CLIFFHANGERS: (1) PEYTON'S CONDITION/PREGNANCY (2) WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THE TAGGARO FAMILY (3) HALEY'S CONDITION).**


End file.
